Waiting
by SkylarOakenshield
Summary: Sierra waited eight stressful months at Task Force 141's base in Credenhill, UK for Nikolai to return for war. Treating the wounded was the only thing to keep her from think too hard on what could've happened to him. Established Nikolai/OC. Probably a little AU! Review, fav and follow. Please no flames!


**Waiting**

 **Sierra waited eight stressful months at Task Force 141's base in Credenhill, UK for Nikolai to return from war. Treating the wounded was the only distraction to keep her from thinking too hardly on what could've happen to him.**

 **Established Nikolai/OC**

 **So, this was random spur of the moment thing I thought of. Please review, favorite and follow. I always like hearing feedback but please no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome though!**

 **I do not own any of the Call of Duty or Modern Warfare storyline! It's own by Activision! I only own my OC and this story so let's keep it that way!**

Sierra laid in her bunk. Eyes closed and limbs exhausted from all the medical work she had done recently. Word of Soap Mactavish's death had reached them a few months ago.

She wished she had been there to help, but due to issues with her knees she couldn't become a field medic.

Instead being refined to the base. Where she had helped a large amount of people who were injured during WWIII.

The news of Soaps death added onto her anxiety. All Sierra knew was that he said he'd be working with both the Task Force and the Loyalists. She knew that he knew what he was doing but it didn't lessen her worry.

Her door was knocked on then swung open suddenly and an officer appeared," Dr Winters, a new group just arrived and there's injuries."

Sierra got up immediately and shifted the pistol on her hip as she followed the officer out to the medbay. She gasped quietly when she saw Captain Price laying on the operation table.

She pulled a pair of gloves on and walked up to him, looking up at the nurse who had checked him over," What all is wrong with him, clearly several severe lacerations in multiple places."

"I believe he might have a few internal injuries," The nurse said.

She made a noise of acknowledgement and frowned at the shirt that was in her way," Nurse can we hang ave the shirt removed, kinda hard to clean wounds with cloth in the way."

Price was unconscious, and Sierra was a little thankful about it. She had a feeling he would've known where all and how Nikolai was.

Once the shirt was removed she did a quick examination and found that he had several broken ribs and his lung was punctured in several spots.

"Looks like he has some internal injuries. We'll need to get a tube on that immediately to remove the fluid. There's still some glass in the wounds that'll need to be removed," Sierra said, not looking away from the wounds on Price's body.

The nurse nodded and went to get a few things as Sierra hooked an I.V. up to Price. The captain groaned suddenly and shifted before he opened his eyes, then squinted for a moment. He blinked a few times then looked over at Sierra.

"Hey, Price, how are you feeling?" Sierra asked.

He coughed then spoke with a rough voice," Like I've been beaten..."

"You look it, I'm going to sedate you so we can fix you up and you can be asleep for it," She told him, filling a syringe with a sedative.

He groaned slightly," Alright...I could probably use some sleep..."

Sierra injected the sedative in him and patted his shoulder gently," You'll be fine Price."

The nurse returned with supplies and they hooked him up to the tube to remove the fluid. She also gave Sierra all the tools she needed.

Sierra sighed and went to work, better she was finished before he woke up.

About an hour later she pulled her bloodied gloves off. Price would live, as long as he rested himself he would make a full recovery.

Sierra pursed her lips then went and found the officer that had fetched her earlier. She found him in the rec room playing video games," Excuse me, Officer Banner?"

He paused the game and turned to look at her," Yes ma'am?"

"Did anyone else come in with Captain Price?" She asked, anxiety thick in her chest.

"Oh, yeah, some other guy, I don't know his name but I think he's outside at the airfield right now," He told her.

Sierra swallowed the lump in her throat," Thank you."

"Sure thing," He replied, turning back to his game.

She shook her arms out and headed toward the exit. Sierra headed outside and turned towards the airfield.

When the airfield was in sight she saw a helicopter parked that wasn't there the day before.

Her hands were clenched tightly when she saw someone standing outside the pilot's door, leaning inside it and doing something. She kept walking towards him, dearly hoping it was who she wanted it to be.

The man stood up straight and turned to the side as he wrapped the cable around the headset.

Sierra froze in her tracks. She knew that face, she'd never forget it.

He noticed her presence but not her identity, setting the headset back into the helicopter and turning back towards her. When he looked at her he froze as well, feet not budging from their spot.

Sierra opened her mouth to speak but no sounds came out so she willed her feet to move. It was a walk at first but it quickly changed as she made a dead run.

After what seemed miles she finally got to him, throwing her arms around him. She panicked for a moment when he did nothing but her panic was quickly dissolved when his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

He sat down on the helicopter, pulling her into his lap and holding her tightly. Sierra clung to his shirt tightly, tucking her face into the crook of his neck as tears came to her eyes.

He's here, he's really here, she thought as she took a deep breath, breathing the familiar scent of leather, wind and musk.

Sierra pulled back from the embrace and moved her hands to the side of his face before she slid the backwards hat from his head.

Her fingers ran through his short buzz cut hair. One hand moved to the back of his neck and she brushed her fingers over the hair on his chin. His arms tightened around her waist and a couple tears fell from his eyes before leaning up to kiss her.

They kissed several times before they both chuckled and rested their foreheads against one another. Sierra smiled at him," I missed you."

Nikolai brought a hand up and brushed the tears off her face, cupping her cheek," I missed you too."

"Why didn't you come find me earlier?" She asked him.

"I don't know...maybe I was scared that I was gone too long and...that you left..." He told her, averting his gaze to the ground.

"You were gone too long Nikolai..." Sierra replied and he looked up at her with an almost scared expression," But I'd never leave you."

"You're the only one I'll ever love, Nicholas Barinov," She said quietly, placing her hands on the sides of his face.

"бог, я тебя люблю," He whispered as he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her down to kiss him.

Once they broke apart they stood up and Nikolai closed the helicopter up. He turned to her and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers before they headed inside.

With a glance it the sky it seemed as if it was going to rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance but Sierra didn't notice as she held his hand tightly and leaned against him.

"So, how is Price?" Nikolai asked, breaking the silence as they walked inside.

"He's gonna be fine. With rest that is, he has a few internal injuries that require rest to heal," She told him," But otherwise he'll be fine."

He nodded," That's good. How has it been around here lately?"

Sierra shrugged," It actually has just started to die down. When the war first started it was crazy here. The number of wounded civilians and soldiers seemed to keep growing every hour. But, the other doctors and I kept things together."

"It's sounds like you've been busy, so have I. Price came up with crazy ideas. Then again he was grieving...we all were," Nikolai said, looking down at the ground.

"Right, I'm sorry about Soap, Nik. I knew him well enough to know he was a good guy. He was a very brave man," She said, squeezing his hand as she saw the pain on his face.

He looked over at her and smiled sadly before kissing her forehead," It's okay, it'll just take some time to accept what happened."

"And I'll be here for you," Sierra stated as they arrived to her bunk room. Or their bunk room really.

As she opened the door one of the other doctors was coming down the hallway stopped to speak to her," Can we consider you done for the day Dr Winters?"

"Yes, I took care of Captain Price when he arrived, just be sure to check on his lungs. Make sure the fluid had drained," She informed the doctor, who nodded before briskly walking off.

They walked inside the room and released each other's hands. Nikolai sat down on the bed to untie the laces on his boots then remove his belt and pistol before lying back on the bed.

Sierra did the same then laid down next to him, resting her head on his bicep and rubbing her hand across his forearm," My deployment ends at the end of this month. I need to go back to Alaska for a while, my parents are already freaked out about what's happened."

Nikolai rolled to his side so his chest was against her back and his other arm wrapped around her waist," As far as I'm concerned my duties are done here. I'm retiring."

"I'm thinking I am too. This is my third deployment," She stated, putting her arm across the one on her waist.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck," Let's move there. That way you'll be closer to your parents."

"Really? You want to move to Alaska?" Sierra asked.

"There's a lot of things I want to do, Sierra," Nikolai replied," Live in an actual home with you, marry you, have children with you, and grow old with you."

Sierra's heart skipped a beat," Wait, what?"

His hold on her tightened," You heard me."

"No, repeat that, what did you mean Nik?" She insisted.

Nikolai turned her in his hold and looked in her eyes," I want you to be my wife, to have children with me and grow old with me. Would you do that?"

Sierra smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, thumb brushing against it lightly before she leaned forward to kiss him," Of course I would Nik."

He grinned and kissed her again before holding her against his chest. Nikolai rolled onto his back and she wrapped an arm around his middle, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

Her exhaustion suddenly kicked in and the warmth from Nikolai made her feel sleepier.

"I love you, Nikolai," She said quietly.

"I love you too, моя любовь," Came the soft but strong reply.

бог, я тебя люблю ~ "God I love you."

моя любовь~ "My love."


End file.
